Te deseo Len
by Sakura Kino MKSK
Summary: Todos tienen planes normales para ese dia de la semana, todos menos Rin que tenia planeado hacerle saber a Len no solo que lo amaba si no que lo deseaba, mataría dos pajaros de un tiro./ADVERTENCIA: lemon, incesto y un poco de lenguaje indevido.


**HOLA CHICOS! PUES ESTOY AQUI SUBIENDO ESTE ONE-SHOT PARA TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS AMANTES DE LO PERVERTIDO, A DECIR VERDAD YO CREO QUE A MI NO SE ME DA MUY BIEN ESCRIBIR LEMON (LA VERDAD NUNCA HE ESCRITO LEMON POR ESO NO SE SI SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDOLE) YA QUE A LO MUCHO QUE LLEGO SON A INSINUACIONES xD POR ESO LES DIGO Y LES HAGO SABER DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTE ONE-SHOT NO FUE ESCRITO POR MI Y CLARO LE DARE TODOS LOS CREDITOS QUE SE MERECE A LA AUTORA...**

**LES DEJO EL ONE-SHOT Y AL FINAL SIGO CONTANDOLES LO QUE RESTA. DISFRUTEN!**

**_VOCALOID NO NOS PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON._**

* * *

><p><strong>"Te deseo Len."<strong>

…

…

…

Todos y cada uno de los siete integrantes que vivían en la casa, y a estos nos referimos a Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gackupo y Gumi tenían planes para toda la semana libre que les había dado la compañía Vocaloid, los cuales eran: Meiko y Kaito habían salido de viaje a una larga cita en otra ciudad y no volverían hasta el fin de semana, Luka se había ido con Gackupo y Gumi a conocer a los padres de de Gackupo los cuales eran los tíos de Gumi y pronto serian los suegros de Luka, Miku iría a visitar a su hermano Mikuo a otra ciudad por lo que estaría fuera todo el dia hasta el dia siguiente, Len solo tenía planeado quedarse en casa con su hermana viendo la televisión o perdiendo el tiempo de alguna otra forma mientras que Rin tenía algo mas en mente para el dia en que solo ellos dos se quedarían solos.

-Len, Rin- llamo la peli aqua de larga cabellera mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Rin y Len estaban en la entrada para despedirla, era la única que faltaba por irse y ellos dos estarían completamente solos, Miku abrió la puerta y tomo su maleta –, mañana nos vemos.

-¡Adiós Miku!- se despidió Rin con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

-Adiós- se despidió Len sin mucho interés pero igualmente sonriéndole, la chica solo les devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Miku se había ido y Rin se decidió a poner en práctica su plan, si quería que todo saliera bien no debía fallar, fue hacia donde su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el Kotatsu (1) viendo televisión y se sentó en este también, comenzó a ver a Len de manera muy penetrante y sin quitarle la vista ni un solo segundo, el se percato de ello y volteo a verla un poco incomodo y curioso.

-Esto… Rin ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?- ella se sonrojo un poco pero prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado.

-Oye Len, ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?- le dijo con una sonrisita, el se sorprendió e incomodo aun mas por la pregunta –Tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso!- cambio su tono de voz a uno un poco serio pero se notaba mas avergonzado -¡No es tu asunto, pervertida!- y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAA!- grito ella por el indoloro golpe – ¡Pero tengo derecho a saberlo!- le reprocho.

-¡No insistas!- le recrimino él – ¡Además seguro que tu también lo has hecho alguna vez, pero a mí no se me ha ocurrido preguntártelo porque no tengo porque saberlo!- dijo pensando que así terminaría el asunto, pero se equivoco porque esas palabras fueron la señal que ella esperaba para continuar.

-¿Entonces lo has hecho?- pregunto con falsa inocencia, su malvado plan estaba saliendo como quería.

-Puede…- respondió el avergonzado y sonrojado no solo por el tema de conversación sino también por que la persona con quien lo estaba hablando era la persona que mas amaba, solo le faltaba que ella le preguntara en quien pensaba cuando lo hacía.

-¡Viva Len!- de repente ella le salto encima haciendo que los dos cayeran y ella quedara encima de él, él solo pudo decir un "Ah" de la sorpresa.

Rin se reincorporo y se sentó entre las piernas de él viéndolo fijamente a la cara y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el no sabía porque pero se sentía nervioso y un poco asustado pero por alguna razón le estaba empezando a gustar la situación.

-Entonces…- por fin hablo la rubia –déjame a mí.

-¡QUE!- grito el chico, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su hermana y aunque estuviera frente a él, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo o más bien lo que estaba por suceder, eso solo lo había vivido en una de sus mejores fantasías.

Rin le tomo el rostro y metió el dedo gordo en la boca de su hermano, este se sonrojo al instante, ella sonrió aun más triunfante y luego dijo: -Estoy segura de que te gustara.

-Me tengo que ir- Len se levanto rápidamente pero Rin lo jalo y lo volvió a tirar.

-¡Eres tonto si crees que voy a caer con un truco tan tonto como ese!- le grito molesta por la interrupción, el solo pudo decir un poco ofendido "¡¿Tonto?"

Ella le sonrió de nueva cuenta y le dijo: -Te va a gustar- y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho y abdomen por encima de sus ropas. –Tranquilo, te va a gustar.

-¡Aaaaaa! Para- no se podía mover, mas bien no quería moverse y aunque le dijera que parase en realidad quería que prosiguiera. Rin le levanto la camisa y comenzó a pasar sus manos del mismo modo que antes pero esta vez en su piel desnuda.

-Están duros- Rin pico el estomago de Len cerca de su ombligo.

-¡Ah!- Len gimió sacándole una sonrisa a Rin mientras él se llevo una mano a su boca por la sorpresa –_Mierda- _pensó.

-Hermanito, te dije que te gustaría.- le dijo con voz burlona –Bien, ya es hora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto inquieto pero ansioso. Rin bajo su mirada y vio el bulto tan ansiado en los pantalones de su hermano.

-Len, estas teniendo una erección.- dijo mientras comenzaba a picarlo un poco.

-¡Ah!- volvió a gemir –N-No lo toques…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomarlo entre sus dos manos y masajearlo por encima de la ropa -¿No quieres saber lo que se siente…- y ante esas últimas palabras le desabrocho el pantaloncillo y saco el miembro erecto de su Len. –…cuando te lo chupan?

Se inclino para que su rostro quedara a la altura del pene de Len y comenzó a mover una de sus manos de arriba a abajo en el, se chupo uno de sus dedos y lo paso por la punta del erecto y duro miembro. – ¡Ah!- de la boca de Len ya no salía nada más que gemidos.

-Len, me encanta tu pene, es muy grande.

-Rin, para… ¡Ahh!- pero ella no hizo caso y se lo metió a la boca, primero simulando una penetración, Len solo gemía -¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Después de un corto segundo Len ya no dijo nada más y solo siguió gimiendo, se notaba y Rin estaba segura de que Len lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Se siente bien Len?- pregunto inocente.

-¡Ahhh… s-si!- ante la afirmación Rin siguió con su trabajo -¡Mmmmmm… Ahhhh… a-así!

-¿Entonces no paro?

-¡N-no s-sigue! ¡Ahhhh!

-¿Sigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No p-pares!- Rin sabía muy bien que había triunfado en su plan, así que era hora de decirle que lo deseaba y amaba, aunque seguro la parte de que le deseaba ya estaba más que clara. –E-Esto se siente m-muy bien… ¡Más r-rápido!- ella obedeció y comenzó a hacerlo aun mas rápido, Len seguía gimiendo como loco hasta que llego el orgasmo -¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Siii! Me voy a… ¡m-me corro!- Rin termino tragándose todo el liquido blanquecino que salió de él.

-Te amo Len.- el chico se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina confesión pero rápidamente beso a su hermana, la falta aire se hizo presente muy rápido ya que estaba agitado por el gran placer que le propino su hermana.

-Yo también te amo Rin, pero ¿Qué manera de decírmelo fue esa? ¿Aunque sabes qué? Me encanto.

Rin se aparto de su hermano un poco en lo que se recuperaba y respiraba, mientras ella se quitaba su short y sus braguitas, se acomodo en el suelo acostándose un poco de espaldas y sosteniéndose con sus codos.

-Len,- llamo la atención de su hermano –es tu turno.- y para que el chico comprendiera mejor abrió sus piernas dejando ver su intimidad, el rubio se relamió los labios, sonrió pícaro y se inclino para dar comienzo a una oleada de placer a su amada y deseada hermana.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PaOlitaXiicaPaO<span>, LA CUAL HIZO EL ONE-SHOT PORQUE... (COMIENZA A RECORDAR:**

**Pao: Sakura, ¿Como es que no has escrito nada con lemon?**

**Yo: Pues no se me da eso Pao, apenas y llego a insinuaciones xP**

**Pao: No no no no no no no! pues debes escribir algo con lemon Saku!**

**Yo: jejejejeje... ^_^U crees que soy igual de pervertida que tu?**

**Pao (ignorandome completamente): Ya se! *u* yo hare el lemon por ti!**

**Yo: etto... ok (?))**

**Y ESTO FUE LO QUE PASO, JEJEJEJE COMO VERAN MI AMIGA PAO ES UNA VERDADERA CHICA HENTAI! (SIN OFENDER A LAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTE LO PERVERTIDO, NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ELLO) ES POR ESO QUE ME RECLAMO DICIENDO QUE DEBERIA TENER EN MI PERFIL AL MENOS UNA HISTORIA CON LEMON Y ELLA SE OFRECIO A ESCRIBIRLA, POR ESO TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIR SOBRE LA HISTORIA DEBE IR DIRIGIDO A ELLA****, TODOS LOS CREDITOS SON PARA ELLA Y PUES BUENO CREO QUE ES TODO, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN!**

**SE DESPIDEN:**

**PaOlitaXiicaPaO y Sakura Kiino**

**MATTA-NE!**

**by PaOlitaXiicaPaO**


End file.
